Trouble in Two's
by XxVictoria23Xx
Summary: When Alistair leaves the love of his life Helara to call a meeting to change the law of marriage things begin to change for the city elf. Will they be for the better or for the worse? Set a month after the story line of DA:O
1. Chapter 1

**So I know I am writing another DA:O story but last night I couldn't sleep and all these ideas came rushing into my head. So here is another story. I will be writing both hopefully at the same time. Enjoy. **

It was a month after the Blight had ended and Helara had decided to stay with Alistair in his new home which just so happened to be a castle. Helara could get used to living in such a large home. When she first laid eyes upon it she thought that she could fit the whole of the Allianage into it with room to spare, she even considered moving some of her family into it at one stage.

There were a number of reasons as to why Helara stayed with Alistair one of them being to clear out any darkspawn that may still be around but also to stay with the man she loved. Although they could not be together formally and in public that never stopped the nights they shared. Alistair had not found a wife yet and refused to marry Anora, Helara had chosen him only to rule. However Eamon was determined to find Alistair a bride and a heir to the throne. He knew about him and Helara but he never got in the way, he thought that it would soon blow over and that she was only a bit on the side for Alistair. But he couldn't be more wrong.

Alistair was head over heels for Helara and she was for him. Alistair had thought about asking Helara to marry him in private, with no one knowing but he knew better.

One morning Alistair was heading towards the throne room to meet with Eamon to talk about some sort of political thing that Alistair was not to bothered about, but as King he tried to look at it as a fun experience. As he was heading to the throne room, Helara was heading in the other direction, her leather armour strapped on and her daggers strapped to her back. As Helara passed Alistair she bowed her head and continued to walk. Alistair tuned and followed her.

"Well hello there hero of Ferelden." He said teasingly.

"Good morning your Majesty." She replied, her blue eyes smiling at him.

"Might I ask where you are going today?"

"I am heading out with some of the guards for a training session. Even after the Blight we have to stay sharp." She was trying to be professional but she was distracted with thoughts of Alistair lips on hers. As if he had read her mind he spoke professionally to her so that others could hear.

"Helara may I speak to you in the library for a moment?"

"Of course King Alistair." She followed behind him into the empty library. As soon as the door had shut Alistair's eager lips where on her, kissing her all over. She was pinned against the door with Alistair's arms on either side of her head. Alistair had started kissing her on the lips, their mouths open slightly and soon Alistair had moved to kissing her neck one of her favourite spots to be kissed. As Alistair kissed her neck she grabbed the back of his head holding onto his hair. Most people were not allowed to touch his hair but he always made an exception for her.

"I wish we didn't have to keep hiding like this." Helara said as Alistair continued to kiss her.

Alistair could hear the worry and slight pain in her voice as she said this and looked deep into her eyes.

"I know, but we have no choice. I can't live without you Helara but we can never be together." His pain now matched hers. Helara was slightly angry but not at Alistair.

"You have such stupid Shemlan laws! We love each other, why can't they let us be together?" She wrapped her arms around Alistair's neck and he wrapped his around her waist. This was as close as Alistair had ever seen Helara come to tears. She hated people seeing her cry so instead she would hide her face.

"I know, Helara. I know. But for the mean time let's just be happy. At least we have each other." Alistair tried his best to cheer her up but she was still slightly sad.

"Look I have to go talk to Eamon about some affair, why don't you go beat the crap out of the training arena. That normally makes you feel better." He joked for her. He got the response he wanted, her laugh. It was music to his ears whenever he heard it.

"You're right. Will you come see me tonight?" She asked kissing him before she left.

"Don't I always? I don't even know what my bed looks like...or even my room." Once again she laughed and headed out the door. Alistair composed himself before having to leave too.

The meeting seemed to drag on forever to Alistair but he understood it all. Most of it was about changed Alistair wanted to make but they way his advisors were putting it made Alistair amazing ideas sound dull and boring.

Once the meeting was over Alistair was about to leave when Arl Eamon called him over to where he was stood.

"Alistair I need to speak to you about yourself and Helara." He said getting straight to the point.

"I think it would be best if you ended it with her now. For Ferelden."

Alistair was shocked and angry at the Arl.

"How would ending anything be best for Ferelden?" He tried not to yell but his voice did raise slightly.

"Alistair think about it. You must marry a noble woman and produce a male heir. This has been the way for years. Helara is not noble nor human. She is holding you back from marrying anyone."

Alistair was outraged. He loved Helara with all his heart and was furious with Eamon.

"I will not leave her. I don't care if she not human and I don't care if she is not noble I love her. That's something you would know nothing about." Alistair's voice came out like venom.

"What do you intend to do then Alistair? You must marry but you see no one other than that kni-"

"Don't you dare say what I think you are! If you have forgotten Eamon, she is a Grey Warden and saved not only your life but the whole of Ferelden! " Alistair turned to walk away and got to the door. He turned back to face the Arl.

"And to face your crisis, I will marry someone. Her. Tomorrow I am organising a meeting with counsels from across Ferelden to change our stupid laws. It's about time someone changed this country runs." And with that Alistair left, slamming the door behind him.

He only realised when he left that he had said what he had been thinking since Helara spoke of their stupid laws. Alistair realised then that it was late and that most people had already eaten. He had not eaten anything since lunch and only then did he realise how hungry he was. He decided to go to the kitchen and grab a quick bite before heading up to see Helara.

As he opened the door Helara slammed into his chest. She had been walking backwards, talking to the cook and holding something in her hands.

"I am so sorry." She apologised not turning around.

"It's alright...why are you walking backwards?" He asked. As she realised who it was she turned around to present to him a plate of cheeses and a small bowl of mint leaves.

"I was thanking cook was sorting a plate of food out for you. I noticed you weren't at dinner tonight and knew you would be hungry so I asked cook to make something for you."

Alistair's heart melted. He was truly lucky to have met someone like Helara.

"What say you about taking this cheese plate up to your room?" Alistair asked her quietly in case someone overheard.

"I was just thinking the same thing." And with that they were off to her room. Alistair's stomach decided to make itself known and Helara laughed. She handed him the plate and he began to nibble on the cheese. They hadn't even reached her room and all the cheese was gone.

"Helara...what are these green things in the bowl?" He asked picking up one of the leaves. A small giggle slipped through her lips.

"They are mint. Hopefully they will get rid of your cheese breathe. Leliana sent some." Leliana had gone travelling with Zevran and kept in touch with her friends. The most recent letter from her spoke of how Leliana and Zevran were now a couple and how much she enjoyed his company on the road. They were heading off to visit Antiva and Orlais. Helara could tell from the letter that they had both found happiness.

After a few minutes they reached Helara's room. As Helara unlocked the door to her room Alistiar wrapped his arms around her and began to kiss her neck.

"You know, it's hard to unlock a door when someone is distracting you." She said bringing one of her arms up to wrapped around his neck. As she did this she turned her head and kissed his lips. She somehow managed to unlock the door and both of them were now in the room. Both moved over to the bed and Alistair sat down with Helara on his lap. Both were so busy kissing that Alistair almost forgot to tell Helara about what he was planning to do.

"Helara wait. I have something to talk to you about." Helara moved her head back to get a better look at him as he spoke.

"I was speaking with Eamon today and he asked me to do something that I could not do. He asked me to leave you and find a wife." Alistair saw the pain in her eyes and the anger and Eamon.

"Don't worry I told him I would never do that and we got into a small argument. Anyway he asked me what I was going to do and I told him." Helara sat next to him on the bed as he tried to stand up. He was now stood in front of Helara and knelt down on one knee.

"Helara Tabris, will you do me the honour of marrying me?" Shock crossed Helara's face.

"But...but what about the rule of marrying a human noble?" She asked.

"I am going to call a meeting tomorrow with councils from around Denerim to change the law. With any luck, I can marry you. So...will you marry me?" He asked looking like a small child.

Helara leaped off the bed and into his arms. He had fallen backwards and was now pinned to the floor with Helara kissing him.

"Of course I will!" She was so happy and so was Alistair. They could both feel the heat building inside them and began to do what they normally did on these nights. Helara wanted to make the best of it as she wouldn't see Alistair tomorrow.

**So I shall continue writing this tomorrow. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

Helara woke up to find Alistair's arms wrapped around her. She turned to face him staring at her, in owe of how beautiful she was.

"Good morning beautiful." Alistair said to her pulling her bare body closer to his and kissing her lightly.

"Good morning. How did you sleep?" She asked moving herself closer to Alistair.

"Amazingly. Last night really took it out of me. How about you?" He asked staring at her.

"Same as you. You were on fire last night." She said with a giggle.

"You know, whenever you giggle like that I don't know if you're being serious or just joking with me." Helara giggled again and propped herself up.

"Don't worry, I'm being serious. Now you need to get dressed, you have a long day ahead of you." Alistair's face turned quickly from his caring face to his worried one. The one he normally pulled when he hadn't told Helara something important.

"Ok what have you not told me this time?" She asked not to worried.

"It's nothing really, just...when you were asleep last night I spoke to a few of the guards who will be travelling with me today. It's going to be longer than a day that I'm away from you." Alistair didn't want to look into Helara's eyes, fearing that they would be angry. But when Helara raised Alistair's face to look at her he saw no anger but sadness.

"How long will you be?"

"Hopefully two months. It takes a week to get to our meeting spot and a week back. That's only from the palace. Other's are coming from all over. I'm so sorry."

"You should have told me." She stated sadly.

"I know and I wanted to but...you know me I don't tell important things at the right time." He let out a half hearted laugh as did she.

"How long do you have before you have to leave?" Helara asked.

"About two hours. I'm so sorry Helara." He kissed her forehead to show how sorry he was for not telling her. Helara's hand came up to her eyes and swept across one of them. She hid her face while doing this but Alistair knew she was crying, but he said nothing.

"Well, you better get ready then. You don't want to keep everyone waiting do you?" She smiled up at Alistair to show that she was fine but she was lying to herself and he knew.

Alistair got out of bed and dressed himself so that he could get ready to put on his armour and head off with his men. Alistair was about to leave when he spun around with a look on his face.

"I almost forgot." Alistair reached into his pocket. "This is for you." He held out a beautiful silver necklace with a medium sized pendent hanging from it. The pendent had a large tree in the middle of it with a round gem above it. The gem was a blueish green colour. Alistair walked behind Helara and clipped it onto her neck.

"Consider it an engagement present." Helara turned around to face him and went on her tip toes to kiss him. Alistair lifted her up for a better reach.

"Thank you, it's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you...wow that sounded so less cheesy in my head." Helara giggled and Alistair's face lit up.

Alistair was ready to leave with his handful of his men that he had chosen to take with him. Helara couldn't go down to wave farewell to them as it was too painful for her. Instead she looked out her bedroom window as the men rode off leaving the palace. Helara was holding back stray tears as a knock came on the door. Helara opened it to find Wynne standing in the doorway.

"I thought you could use the company." She said to her newest friend. Since Wynne joined Helara on her mission to stop the Blight, Wynne had become a very good friend to Helara and a mother too as Helara lost her mother at a very young age.

"Thanks Wynne. You are a true friend." Wynne walked into Helara's room holding something behind her back.

"Wynne what do you have there?" Helara asked, intrigued.

"Oh nothing just a bottle of wine...if you're interested." Wynne pulled out the bottle from behind her back and Helara laughed. Wynne had always had a soft spot for a good bottle of wine. There was another knock on the door as Wynne pulled the cork out of the bottle.

Helara went to open the door but before she could the door swung open by itself. Helara was shocked and did not know what to expect. Before she could react a strong accented voice came bellowing into her room.

"Did someone call for a dashing Antivan Stripper?"

"And his side kick!" A Orlaisian voice added.

Bursting into the room came Zevran and Leliana. Helara couldn't believe that they were here. The last Helara knew about they were heading off to Antiva first and had already passed what used to be Lothering.

"You guys! What are you doing here?" She asked running up to them and hugging them both.

"We heard that someone was going to get married to someone else." Zevran said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Sshh! Keep your voice down...wait how did you know that...I didn't find out until late last night..." Helara turned slowly to face Wynne.

"Wynne, is there something you're not telling me?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I...might have found out...and told Leliana and Zevran..." She gave an awkward smile.

"But how...Alistair only asked last night..." Helara was so confused.

"I can fill you in on that one. You see Zevran and I were coming back to Denerim as we changed our mind at the last second. When I last wrote it was a five days ago. We arrived back here early this morning and ran into Wynne in the market. She told us and we came running as fast as we could." Leliana explained.

Helara was still bewildered but didn't care. Most of her friends where here with her when she needed them the most and that's all she needed. Things had suddenly started to brighten up.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a week since Alistair left Helara. Zevran and Leliana had decided to stay in Denerim until Alistair came back to surprise him and to congratulate him on his proposal. Even with two extra people in the palace Helara found it to empty without Alistair. She felt as if her heart had left her body and gone with him. She didn't feel complete without him. Zevran would joke with her saying that he could keep her company but Leliana would always overhear him. Even though she knew he was joking she would still interject.

Helara would try to keep herself busy to stop herself from thinking about him so she would train in the courtyard most days or visit the market with Leliana to buy shoes. One day when she was in the market she kept looking behind her at the large gate to the Alienage. She had been considering going to visit her family since Alistair left but always found a reason not to go. But today Leliana decided to mention it.

"You know, your mind has been all over the place and every time we come down here you always look in the same direction. Why don't you go visit?" She asked while looking at a pair of brown leather boots.

"I don't know...I've been away for so long...would they still think of me as the same person or as a Grey Warden who is too good to have anything to do with them?"

Leliana looked at her as she sensed the grief in her voice.

"My dear friend, they are your family, they would never think that. If you'd like I could come with you." She smiled at her friend to try and build some courage in her.

"You're right Leliana. You don't have to come if you don't want to."

"But I do, I would like to meet your family." She linked arms with Helara and started walking to the gate. A guard stood next to the gate. As he saw Helara he bowed his head slightly out of respect for the Grey Warden that saved Ferelden. As Helara and Leliana entered the Alienage Helara was mortified. Alistair had said to her that he would make sure the Alienage was in better condition as soon as possible but what she saw was nothing like what Alistair promised he would.

The buildings looked worse than when she last saw them. Fellow elves were lying in the streets looking near death, the buildings looked as if they would fall at any moment.

"We need to find my father." Helara said with determination. Leliana said nothing only nodded. She knew when she was in this way she could not change her mind.

Both set off into the town square. Neither of them had seen any sign of Helara's father but they continued to look. Helara was about to give up hope and write a letter to her father and slide it under the door when she saw her father approaching her.

"Helara what are you doing here?" He seemed shocked but also pleased to see her as he hugged her.

"Hello father. What's happened here? It looks worse than ever."

"A while ago some human men who were drunk came to the Alienage and decided to burn down half the village. Many were injured but luckily none were killed."

Helara was furious. How could these people do that to her race? She thought that since she had saved so many, elves would be treated better from now on, but they were still being treated like vermin.

"How can humans do this? I feel ashamed for all my race." Leliana was disgusted.

"Helara, who is your friend?" Her father asked as he noticed the human woman standing next to his daughter.

"This is Leliana. She helped me to defeat the Blight."

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Leliana said as she bowed slightly.

"I haven't met many humans who are so polite to Elves. It is a pleasure to meet you too my dear." Helara's father reached out his hand to shake Leliana's. She returned the gesture and both were getting along better than Helara thought.

"Is there anything I can do to help father?"

"There isn't much to help us darling. Unless you could probably get that King friend of yours to sort something out."

Leliana giggled as she realised that Helara had not told her father that she was dating Alistair, or even going to wed him. Helara cought on to why Leliana was laughing and elbowed her.

"I'll try my best." Helara said with a smile.

Helara's father offered for them to come in to his home and have some tea but Helara needed to get back to the palace to see if Alistair had written to her yet as no letter had come. She promised to her father though that she would fix the Alienage whether it killed her or not.

Once the girls were back at the palace Helara ran to the mail room to see if any letters had come for her. There was nothing there for her. Helara couldn't help but feel disappointment as she thought Alistair would have at least written to her once as he was expected to have arrived at the meeting by now.

Helara's hands rose up to her neck to grab hold of the necklace Alistair had bought her. She prayed that he was safe and that he would write to her soon. Leliana saw this action and tried to comfort her.

"He's probably just busy. You know how it is for Kings. Always something to do."

"Yes you're probably right. At any rate I'm going to go to my chambers. I will see you in the morning." Helara turned to walk down the corridor to her chamber.

"Are you not going to join us for dinner?" Leliana asked.

"No, I'm not hungry. Thanks for asking though Leliana." And with that Helara walked down the corridor, her head bowed slightly looking down at the floor.

Leliana watched her as she walked away. Something was wrong and Leliana could feel it but she wasn't sure what. Leliana suddenly jumped as she felt a pinch from behind her.

"Did you miss me my sweet?" Zevran whispered in her ear.

"What do you think?"

"I think yes. Come. Let us get something to eat and return to our bed chamber for the night." And with that both had disappeared for the night.

Another week had passed and Helara was becoming increasingly depressed. Alistair had not written to her once in the last two weeks. Leliana was becoming concerned as Helara had hardly eaten since Alistair left and had been sleeping a lot more than usual.

Leliana decided to confront Helara about her concern but thought to bring Wynne to check her over to see if she was ill with the flu or something similar.

Helara was in her usual spot, tucked away in her bed chamber. As Leliana opened the door her heart broke as she saw Helara curled up on her bed, asleep with a blotchy face and traces of tears running down her face.

"Wynne I'm worried about her. She's been like this for to long. I've never seen her like this." She let out a deep sigh and moved closer to Helara. Wynne did the same and pulled up a chair to the bed so she could examine her.

"She looks very pale even with the blotches on her face. Should we wake her to ask if I can examine her?" She asked not sure what to do.

"I think it might be best." Leliana shook Helara gently to try and wake her. Helara's eyes slowly opened and as she saw Wynne and Leliana she wiped her eyes.

"Helara, Leliana and I are worried about you. Is it alright if I can examine you?"

"I'm fine really, you don't need to examine me Wynne. I've just been feeling a little under the weather." 

Wynne didn't believe her story. "At any rate I would like to double check."

Helara gave in knowing her persistent Wynne could be.

"What would you like me to do?" She asked unenthusiastically.

"Just lay down." And with that command she did so. Wynne brought her staff forward from her back and started moving it up and down Helara's body as if scanning it. Wynne had become an even better healer since the Blight and was thinking of becoming a local doctor for some of the villagers.

Wynne's face looked puzzled. Helara had never seen this look cross Wynne's face before.

"Wynne are you alright?" Helara asked concerned.

"...Yes I'm fine. Helara I need to ask you something." Wynne sat next to Helara on the bed.

"...Alright..."

"When did you have your last period?"

As Helara thought this question through and began to count her face suddenly dropped.

"Oh no..."

**And this is where it will end today. Sorry this wasn't up yesterday it should have been but I was busy revising Psychology for a exam. Anyway tell me what you think. Any fault in the writing I'm sorry, exams are running my life at the moment. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated lately, my house is being re-painted and my internet server had to be unplugged for a few days while the walls dried. Anyway here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy.**

Helara had suddenly turned very pale, Leliana thought it was like looking at a ghost. Wynne led her back to the bed so that she could sit down and not collapse as Wynne feared. Helara said nothing for a very long time, she just stared at a spot on the wall, not moving or making eye contact with anyone.

"So...you're trying to tell me that...an elf...and a human...can have a child." Helara finally spoke. Wynne and Leliana let out a sigh of relief as they thought that she had become mute.

"It would appear so. I can research it if you wish." Wynne was becoming excited at the thought of researching this odd pairing, but if it was the Maker's will then so be it.

Helara still did not move and continued to stare at the wall but she was now repeatedly saying, "I'm going to have a baby." Leliana and Wynne suddenly had a heart attack as Helara shot up from the bed with a glowing smile on her face almost screaming at them "I'm going to be a mother!" Leliana shot up after her with a matching smile and hugged her. Wynne joined in on this hug but before Wynne could say anything Leliana burst out with "Dibs on being God Mother!"

Wynne's face set in a frown for a while as she was going to ask to be the god mother, but never mind. Instead she would be like a grandmother to the child as Wynne was the mother figure in both Alistair's and Helara's eyes.

Helara's excitement left her as quickly as it had appeared as she realised one thing, Alistair didn't know and he was far away by now.

"How on Earth am I going to tell Alistair? He won't be back for a month and I don't know where to address the letter." Helara gave out a loud sigh as she lay on her bed trying to think what to do.

"You know, you could always wait for him to return. Within a month you should start showing signs and he should pick up on them." Leliana told the Warden. Wynne suddenly let out a small laugh.

"Leliana this is Alistair we are talking about, he isn't the most observant being is he?"

"Hey that's my future husband you're talking about...oh who am I kidding, you're right. But I still love him." Helara said with a giggle in her voice. Her two companions joined her in her laughing moment and Helara felt as if it were the old days again. Wynne interrupted Helara's memories of their past adventures.

"If you really want to tell Alistair now, you could ask the head of the guard, he should know where Alistair is, after all he commissioned some of the men to go with him."

It always amazed Helara how right Wynne was sometimes. She could do that but she also wanted to surprise Alistair. Helara devised a cunning plan in her head. She would write to Alistair saying she had a surprise for him when he came back and tell him to hurry as she could not wait. With her plan set, she ran to the Head Guard and got the information she needed. She wrote her letter also including that Leliana and Zevran were staying, and gave it to the Mail room to send to Alistair. Helara couldn't help but wait for a reply from Alistair.

It was the third week that Alistair had been away and there was no reply from Helara's letter. Every day she would go to the Mail room and check for mail but there was never any from Alistair, only letters from her fans saying how much they loved her for saving Ferelden.

Helara was trying to avoid any depression as she had heard that it could affect the babies development so instead of dwelling on this she went to practise in the courtyard but before she could reach it, Wynne pulled Helara to the side into the library. Wynne's face was ecstatic. She had obviously found something to do with children from Elven and Human backgrounds.

"It was a challenge but I found something. There have not been many of these children born but there have been. One of these children supposedly served Andraste how amazing is that?"

Helara was not as amazed as Wynne but there was still a spark as she realised that her child would be one of a few special race. The child would fit in very well with the rest of the family, Grey Warden parents and a child of two races. Then in dawned on Helara, would her taint affect the child?

"Wynne, I need you to research something else for me, it might be a bit harder."

"Oh I do love a challenge. What do you want me to do?" Wynne asked ready to start her research.

"I need to know, will the taint affect the child's development?"

Wynne was silent for a moment. She had never considered this to be a problem.

"I will do my best to find out." And with that she spun around on her heels and began looking through books upon books. Helara giggled and walked out of the library only to be ambushed by Leliana and Zevran. Leliana was holding a box in her hands and looked like her Mabari, Grayson, when he had brought Helara something back that he had found. Helara missed her dog but knew he was in good hands as he had gone with Alistair to protect him but also to keep him company.

"Leliana what is in the box?" Helara asked slightly scared.

"I saw them in the market and I just had to get them. It's for you." She handed the box over to Helara, her face waiting for the reaction that she wanted to see desperately. Helara opened the box slowly and her heart melted as in the box was a small pain of leather boots, specially made for babies.

"Leliana, they are beautiful, thank you." She said hugging Leliana and trying not to crush the box. Helara had only noticed then that Zevran had been smiling in a devilish way. She knew that Leliana would tell him but something was not right.

"Zevran is there something you want to say?" Helara asked crossing her arms.

"No, no, I'm just trying to picture little Alistair's. I feel sorry for you. Now little Zevran's... now that is something brilliant."

Helara and Leliana both rolled their eyes at the same time. Zevran had not changed at all. Helara was expecting a witty remark of some sort though from Zevran.

Leliana and Zevran were soon leaving again, probably back to the market to buy more shoes for Leliana. Since she had been back in Denerim she had bought more shoes than Helara had even owned in her life. It was hard to imagine what Zevran was going to do with them when they left for Antiva. Helara could see an imagine in her head of a horse carrying many pairs of the shoes and Zevran with the rest strapped to his back like a pack mule. Helara couldn't help but laugh at this image she had created.

Helara woke with excitement bubbling inside her, and nausea. Due to her pregnancy she had started to feel slightly ill in the morning but that didn't matter to her. What mattered was that it had been a month since Alistair had left and he was finally coming home. Helara began to get ready, she slipped on a lose top and a pair of lose fitting trousers as she had developed a very small bump now. As Helara ran out of her room she bumped into a fellow city elf who she knew from the Alienage.

"I'm-I'm sorry Grey Warden I did not see you." The elf said bowing in her presence.

"It's alright I bumped into you...It's Stevra right?" She asked. As the elf's name was called he looked up with hope bursting in his eyes.

"You remember me...oh um- I was told to deliver this to you. It's from the mail room." The elf then ran off in the other direction. Helara felt excitement at the letter. It was probably from Alistair, sent last night before setting off.

It was from Alistair, but it was nothing Helara was happy about. As she read it her heart broke slightly.

_My dearest Helara. I can't wait to see you, I miss you so much that it is hard to describe. What is this surprise? You know I can't stand not knowing what it is you have in store for me. Why are Zevran and Leliana there? Whatever the reason, tell them I say hello and they are free to stay as long as they like, by order of the King. I'll never get used to saying that._

_I'm sorry I have not written to you for a while, trying to get through to these men is a nightmare. That is why I am writing this letter and also to tell you how much I love you and miss you. I am afraid I will have to stay longer than expected. It pains me to say it but I must stay here for another month to fight for what I want. I'm very sorry. I love you with all my heart. Love Alistair._

Sadness over ruled ever emotion in Helara at that moment. She had been so excited to see Alistair again. Helara needed comfort food and began walking to the kitchen but was stopped by some of the guards and Arl Eamon.

"Good morning Warden." Eamon said. Helara didn't trust Eamon, she never had. She always found him to be a strange man who couldn't be trusted but he raised Alistair and he said Eamon was a good man, so she tried to take his word.

"I'm very sorry about this Warden." The head of the guards said. Helara didn't feel safe, she knew something was wrong.

"Eamon what's going on?" Helara asked keeping her cool.

"I'm afraid you have outstayed your welcome Elf. You see Alistair must marry a noble and you are the furthest thing from that. So as I am in charge while Alistair is away, you are hereby exiled from the Palace. You will be escorted back to the Alienage where you belong and will stay there for the rest of your miserable elf life."

"Over my dead body!" Helara yelled at Eamon. Although Helara had no weapons with her she gave it her best to try and get past the guards to hurt Eamon. The first guard tried to pin her to the floor but Helara punched the guard in the nose and it began to bleed heavily. A second guard tried to sweep her with his spear but Helara cart wheeled over it and landed a few metres away from Eamon. Helara was just about to reach him when a guard grabbed her around the waist and held her back.

"Put me down! I have a right to be here!" Helara yelled thrashing at the guard, hitting anywhere she could.

"Guards, escort this Elf to the Alienage, and make sure she stays there!" Eamon left Helara and the guards without looking back or paying any attention. Helara had managed to wriggle free and had began to run after Eamon when the guard who was holding her grabbed her by the ankle and she fell flat on her face.

"Hold still! Please don't make this harder than it is." The guard pleaded.

Helara ignored him and tried to get up from the floor. She fought as hard as she could but the guards were to much for her. She felt a hard thump at the back of her head and her vision began to turn dark.

The guard flung Helara over his shoulder when he as sure she was out and carried her out of the castle.

**Alrighty then! End of chapter 4, chapter 5 up tomorrow. Thank you all for reading, you are the reason why I'm still writing this. **


End file.
